Cuando Gred y Feorge conocen Padfoot y a Moony
by Gil-Celeb
Summary: ¿Qué sucede cuando los gemelos Weasley conocen a los últimos Merodeadores? Travesuras y trucos se convierten en el pan de cada día...
1. Cuando el infierno se congela

Cuando Gred y Feorge conocieron a Padfoot y a Moony  
  
Este... bueno, no soy dueña de Harry Potter ni ningún personaje relacionado. No soy dueña de ningún lugar, mas que la Guarida de los Merodeadores. No soy dueña de ningún hechizo o poción... todavía. Soy dueña de las travesuras: "Cuando Snape se lavó el cabello" y "Cuando Snape bailó ballet". Otro día las subo.  
  
Quiero dedicar esta historia a Wendy, Ale y Airecil. ¡Gracias por todo, chicas! (Nota de Autor: Jeje, me di tiempo de traducir esta porquería. Según yo, está mejor en Inglés... Wendy: Ya no tienes de que quejarte, eh?)  
  
Nota de Autor: Este fic es solo para divertirme, carece casi totalmente de argumento y/o importancia. Amo a los Merodeadores (menos Peter) y amo a Fred y a George. Y amo ver a Harry sin problemas, así que déjenlo ser (En caso de que no se hayan dado cuenta, mi personaje favorito ES Harry) Oh, y realmente no odio a Snape, pero es divertido molestarlo... :P  
  
Ya sé, ya sé, me salí del tema...  
  
***  
  
Capítulo uno: Cuando se congela el infierno  
  
*casa de Remus Lupin, 9:00 a.m.*  
  
Harry Potter estaba tomando un desayuno calmado. No tenía nada en contra de eso; de hecho, amaba la paz. Le daba tiempo para pensar. Estaba pasando el verano en la casa del Profesor Lupin (quien insistía en ser llamado Remus o Moony) porque su tío lo había echado a la calle cuando una lechuza había llegado en medio de la comida sin mayor ceremonia. Sin otro lugar a donde ir, Harry había tomado el Autobús Noctámbulo a Hogsmeade y de ahí había caminado a Hogwarts. El Profesor Dumbledore había escuchado la situación, y decidido que sería mejor para Harry pasar los veranos en otra parte. (N/A: Le tomó 14 años darse cuenta de eso... y yo que pensaba que era inteligente...) De todas maneras, no dejó que Harry fuera a la Madriguera (N/A: *se encoje de hombros*), y en lugar de eso lo mandó a la causa de su antiguo Profesor de DCAO (Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras), donde Sirius Black se estaba ocultando. Harry había estado en esa casa por solo dos semanas, pero ya la consideraba como su hogar. Y hoy iban a ir al Callejón Dragón con los Weasley y Hermione. (N/A: No fue a Bulgaria. Ron había insistido /ferozmente/ y Harry sospechaba por qué. De todas maneras, este no es un fic de R/H, aunque tenga un poquito) Justo ahora, Harry estaba esperando que su padrino y su profesor favorito bajaran. (N/A: No, gente, no escribo nada que sea slash; sólo lo leo si tiene un buen argumento. ASI QUE DEJEN DE TENER ESAS IDEAS)  
  
Los tres iban a ir a la "aventura", solo por la seguridad de Harry (Sirius reclamaba que había estado encerrado por un tiempo muy LARGO y necesitaba aire fresco) y se suponía que iban a encontrarse con los Weasley en el Caldero Chorreante a las 10:00 a.m. Sirius iba a ir como un perro, claro, pero los Weasley sabían de su inocencia (N/A: Eso es una historia larga. Se las cuento otro día) Aún así, Ron y Hermione no habían mencionado nada acerca de los apodos de Sirius o Remus. De hecho, querían que los Merodeadores revelaran su secreto ellos solos, y habían tomado la decisión unánime de no dejar a Fred o a George solos con los Merodeadores, para poder estar ahí cuando "el infierno se congelara", como Ron lo había expresado.  
  
*La madriguera, 9:10, a.m.*  
  
Ron Weasley y Hermione Granger ya estaban terminando su desayuno, y ambos estaban esperando con emoción la "aventura". Esperaban que Fred y George se levantaran como desde las ocho, pero parecía que los gemelos estaban perdidos en el país de los sueños. Ron y Hermione se miraron el uno al otro cuando Ginny bajó, y le sonrieron. Le habían dicho de Padfoot y Mohín bajo petición de Harry (N/A: Soy fan de H/G) y ella sabía que probablemente hoy era EL día.  
  
*La cocina de Remus, 9:20 a.m.*  
  
Un Remus Lupin muy somnoliento bajó las escaleras y se encontró con Harry. Por supuesto, no sabía nada de la "Aventura", porque Harry nunca le había dicho como había conseguido el mapa del Merodeador. Remus saludó a Harry con una sonrisa cálida, a la que el adolescente contestó de una manera un tanto traviesa. Entonces, el precioso hombre lobo procedió a desayunar, mientras Harry esperaba a Sirius.  
  
*La Madriguera, 9:30 a.m.*  
  
Los gemelos corrieron al piso de abajo con anticipación. Ellos también esperaban la "Aventura"; mas que nada porque tendrían una reunión con el dueño de una tienda que estaba interesado en sus productos; podrían ver a Harry y actualizar a su "compañero" en sus últimos inventos; y verían al Profesor más aclamado que Hogwarts había tenido, y a un fugitivo que resultaba ser un Animago no registrado (cualquier cosa que fuera ilegal fascinaba a los gemelos)  
  
Desayunaron apuradamente, sin notar los tres pares de ojos que estaban fijos en ellos.  
  
*Otra vez, la casa de Mohín, 9:40 a.m.*  
  
-¡Sirius Black! ¡Levántate en este instante! -gritaba un Remus enojado - ¡Vamos a llegar tarde!  
  
-No, Profesora, no fui yo, ¡Todo fue idea de James! - por supuesto, Sirius continuaba en la Tierra de los Sueños  
  
-¡Sirius! - rogó Harry. Con esto, el padrino se levantó.  
  
Remus y Harry lo arrastraron abajo y le dieron un desayuno apresurado. Después de eso, fueron a la sala y tomaron un poco de polvos flu. Sirius se transformó en el gran perro negro que todos conocemos y amamos, y juntos se pararon en la chimenea, que se volvió verde.  
  
*La Chimenea de la Madriguera, 9:50 a.m.*  
  
La Señora Weasley apuró a sus hijos hacia la chimenea. Quería ver a Harry desde el fin de la tercera prueba, y asegurarse que el pobre niño estaba bien. Y toda la emoción la hacían más impaciente de lo usual.  
  
-Vamos, Fred, ¡deja el pan tostado en paz! ¡Vamos a llegar tarde!  
  
- Pero mamá, ¡tengo hambre!  
  
-Ya te comiste cinco piezas, cariño, ¡Apúrate!  
  
Finalmente, mandó a sus cuatro hijos más jóvenes y a su futura nuera al Caldero Chorreante, y se fue ella misma por la chimenea.  
  
*Finalmente, el Caldero Chorreante, 9:55 a.m.*  
  
Ron y Hermione vieron a Harry y al Profesor Lupin en una esquina del bar, y apuraron al clan completo hacia esa esquina, donde fueron recibidos por un perro lamiente.  
  
- Argh! ¡Hocicos! ¡Aléjate de mí! - gritó Ron  
  
Harry se rió. Luego, vio a la señora Weasley y la saludó con una sonrisa  
  
-¡Hola, señora Weasley!  
  
-¡Harry, cariño!, ¿cómo has estado, tesoro? - Harry fue recompensado con un cariñoso abrazo y un beso en la frente. Se sonrojó un poco, pero le sonrió a lo mas cercano que tenía a una figura materna.  
  
-Bien, gracias.  
  
Molly juzgó que el muchacho estaba de hecho bien, así que se volvió a mirar a la figura en la esquina. -¡Oh, hola, Profesor Lupin! ¡Cuánto tiempo sin verlo!  
  
-Es bueno verte otra vez, Molly.  
  
-No he oído nada de ti por un tiempo, Remus, nada desde el año en que todos mis hijos llegaron a casa proclamando que eras el mejor profesor de Defensa que jamás habían tenido.  
  
Remus no supo que contestar. Harry se rió otra vez, y le hizo una señal a todos para que llegar a saludar al profesor.  
  
Ron le tomó la mano, sonriendo.  
  
-¡Hola, Profesor! - quería decir más, pero Hermione ya estaba hablando a velocidad ultrasónica.  
  
-¡Profesor! ¡Lo hemos extrañado! ¡Debió haber visto la falta de tacto del Profesor Moody! Realmente creo que usted debería ver su método de enseñanza. Completamente antipedagógico, señor. ¡Y el plan de estudios! Nunca he visto...  
  
-¡Hermione! - interrumpieron Ron y Harry - ¡Ya lo sabemos, no hablemos de /él/, por favor!  
  
Para cuando la pudieron detener antes de que destruyera el sistema de enseñanza de todo el profesorado de Hogwarts, Remus había recobrado su capacidad de habla racional.  
  
-Es bueno verlos a ustedes dos. Y por favor, ya no soy su profesor. Por favor, es Remus o Moo... -pero se detuvo a la mitad de la oración cuando vio a los otros tres Weasley. -¡Ginny, Fred, George! ¿Cómo han estado?  
  
El trio y Ginny suspiraron. Eso había estado /cerca/. Quizá mas tarde. Los gemelos saludaron al profesor alegremente, pero vieron a Sirius y se le quedaron mirando. /Éste/ era Sirius Black. Convicto de Azkaban. Inocente. El padrino de Harry. Un Animago ilegal. Wow.  
  
Molly se dio cuenta que todo el mundo miraba al perro negro, y sonrió.  
  
-Remus, ¿es esta tu /mascota/?  
  
-Este... sí. Su nombre es Padfoot. Padfoot, estos son los Weasley.  
  
Las bocas de Fred y George se abrieron. Harry, Ron, Hermine y Ginny sonrieron. El infierno /se había/ congelado. 


	2. De cosas sin decir

Cuando Gred y Feorge conocieron a Padfoot y a Moony  
  
Capítulo 2: De cosas sin decir  
  
Disclaimer: (¿Hay una palabra en español para esto?)En fin... TODAVÍA no son míos. El día que me los gane en una lotería, les cuento.  
  
Notas de Autor: Les prevengo, gente, los siguientes tres capítulos son MUUUUUUUUUUY lentos... :S  
  
*** Y se hizo el silencio. Los cuatro conspiradores se miraron entre ellos con grandes sonrisas. Harry tuvo que morderse el labio para no reírse. Fred y George pestañearon varias veces en shock. Molly, quien no sabía, pero sospechaba lo que estaba pasando, les sonrió. Remus tenía una expresión confundida, y Sirius volteaba a ver a Harry y a los gemelos, expectante.  
  
Finalmente, George habló, en un tono bastante serio.  
  
-¿Profesor Lupin? ¿Porqué le puso a su /mascota/ "Padfoot"?  
  
-¿Porqué no podría? - Preguntó Remus  
  
-Oh, bueno, no es un nombre muy común, ¿verdad?  
  
-No, pero...  
  
-OK - dijo Fred en un susurro - ¿Porqué llama a Sirius Black "Padfoot"?  
  
-Bueno, es su apodo...  
  
Para este momento, los cuatro conspiradores explotaron de risa. Ron prácticamente cayó al suelo, mientras Harry trataba de hablar.  
  
-A... apodo de la... de la escuela... Sirius ladró.  
  
Ginny se dejó de reír por un segundo.-Tenías razón, Harry - dijo - guardar el secreto fue una gran idea.  
  
Al oír eso, Fred y George voltearon a verlos.  
  
-¿Saben algo que nosotros no sabemos? - preguntaron los gemelos al mismo tiempo. Los cuatro sonrieron como el gato de Alicia en el País de las Maravillas.  
  
-¡Si!  
  
Remus miró a Molly, preguntándole qué estaba pasando. Ella suspiró, y señaló una mesa no ocupada.  
  
-Tengo el presentimiento de que esto se va tomar un largo rato. -dijo.  
  
Todos se sentaron, y Sirius puso su cabeza en las rodillas de Harry. Remus asumió control de la situación.  
  
-Muy bien - dijo en tono de comandante - ¿Qué saben acerca de Padfoot?  
  
Los gemelos se miraron el uno al otro de manera culpable. Harry sonrió y les dijo que podían confiar en Remus. Fred lanzó una mirada furtiva a su madre, pero decidió decir la verdad.  
  
-Una noche - comenzó -terminamos en la oficina de Filch. Habíamos... causado algo de problemas en los pasillos, y nos atrapó...  
  
Molly suspiró  
  
George la ignoró y continuó la historia - Así que cuando estaba escribiendo sus planes de tortura para nosotros, Fred y yo vimos un cajón que decía "Confiscado y altamente peligroso" Así que, claro...  
  
-Lo tomamos, con la ayuda de una Bomba Fétida...  
  
Molly suspiró otra vez  
  
-Resultó ser un viejo pergamino en blanco... -continuó George  
  
-Que no tenía nada escrito...  
  
Remus y Sirius, por supuesto, entendieron perfectamente. Los dos estaban mirando a Harry, quien estudiaba la mesa con una expresión curiosa.  
  
-Entonces aprendimos que era un mapa de Hogwarts  
  
-Un MUY útil mapa de Hogwarts.  
  
-Y en nuestro quinto año se lo dimos a Harry, para que pudiera ir a Hogsmeade, porque ese tío suyo no quiso firmar el permiso...  
  
-Inflé a mi tía como un globo, ustedes saben... -murmuró Harry  
  
-Nunca volvimos a oír del mapa otra vez, pero nos lo sabíamos de memoria, así que no lo necesitábamos. Y podemos recordar los nombres de los cuatro tipos que lo crearon...  
  
-Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot y Prongs - dijo Remus -Este. sí. ¿Cómo lo sabe?  
  
-Yo soy Moony.  
  
Y se hizo el silencio OTRA VEZ. Bueno, hasta que Harry, Ron, Hermione y Ginny soltaron la carcajada. OTRA VEZ.  
  
Fred y George los miraron, y luego voltearon a ver a Remus.  
  
-Nah... - dijo George - No puede ser.  
  
-Lo es - explicó Hermione - Profesor Lupin ES Moony de los Merodeadores. ¡Ayudó a crear el mapa y todo eso!  
  
-¡Pero Hermione! - argumentó Fred - ¡¡¡Eso es imposible!!! El Profesor Lupin es responsable y respetuoso, y, bueno, ¡maduro!  
  
Sirius ladró en un tono que decía claramente: "No, no lo es". Remus lo fulminó con la mirada.  
  
Ginny se rió. Harry sonrío y acarició a Sirius en la cabeza. Entonces, Tomo un hondo respiro.  
  
-OK, gente, la broma se acabó. -le susurró a Ron, Hermione y Ginny. Entonces, se volteó hacia los gemelos.  
  
-Creo que no hemos sido presentados propiamente - dijo orgulloso - Este es uno de los mejores amigos de mi papá, Remus Lupin, conocido por sus amigos como Moony. Hombre-lobo, organizador de travesuras y maestro de Defensa. También es el cerebro detrás de la mayoría de las travesuras de los Merodeadores, incluyendo el Mapa. Moony, estos son Fred y George Weasley, bromistas y dueños de WWW, una tienda de bromas que incluye Canary Creams y Ton-Toguee-Toffies. (N/A: Me da flojera ir a buscar los nombres en español. Perdónenme)  
  
La señora Weasley suspiró.  
  
Harry sonrió como pidiendo disculpas. -Este es Sirius Black, mi padrino, el mejor amigo de mi padre, conocido como Padfoot u "Hocicos"...  
  
Gruñido  
  
-¡Espera! -interrumpió George -¿Qué quieres decir con "los mejores amigos de tu papá"?  
  
Si tu papá era su amigo, entonces el también sería... - dejó de hablar, esperando una respuesta.  
  
Harry sonrió, y bajó la cabeza para ocultar el travieso brillo de sus ojos. Ron carraspe´, y dijo en un falso tono solemne:  
  
-Fred, George, conozcan al hijo único de James Potter, merodeador bajo el nombre de Prongs.  
  
-¡QUÉ?!?!  
  
-Sabes, Ron, son medio chistosos cuando están en shock.  
  
***  
  
Ya sé, ya sé, eso fue MAAAAAAAAALO, pero tenía que ser hecho...  
  
Para toda la gente que me escribió *lagrimitas de felicidad*  
  
Ron's Lover: Hey, si era el primer capítulo, nada más para ver si les gustaba. Además, así soy yo, como la tortuga, de poquito en poquito... ^-^  
  
Diel: ¡Cuero Sirius! *saca unas banderitas que dicen: "Amo a Sirius Black"* Ya sé que fui algo cruel con él, pero el flojo no se quería despertar, y ya iban tarde... :P  
  
Sadyc: jeje, lo traduje al español para todos mis amigos felices! Este fic va a ser bastante chistoso, pero si entiendes inglés, mejor léelo así, hay bromas que no puedo traducir, y eso me frustra *se rasca la cabeza*  
  
Wilbur: AQUÍ TIEEEEEEEEEEEEENES!!! :)  
  
Daniela Lupin: Aquí tienes, gracias, espero que te siga gustando...*se sonroja* gracias, gracias... :)  
  
Mei Ikari: Este fic es precisamente para eso, nada de Moldy-Voldie ni cosas por el estilo, puras travesuras! Tendrás que esperar un poquito para las bromas, pero no te apures, vale la pena :P  
  
Ariadna Potter: Ya sigo, ya sigo, solo que la escuela es cruel... pero bueno, aquí tienes, capítulo dos... y gracias, espero que te guste!!!  
  
Ceywen: Listo, deseo cumplido! Además, la reacción e los gemelos se va a tardar un poquitín... pero va a valer la pena *se frota las manos con maldad¨* Esto va a ser divertido!!!  
  
GRACIAS A TODOS; AHORA VAYAN Y DIGANME LO QUE PIENSAN!!! ^-^  
  
Gil-Celeb 


	3. Pensamientos y Reacciones

Cuando Gred y Feorge conocieron a Padfoot y Moony  
  
Capítulo 3: Pensamientos y reacciones  
  
Disclaimer: ¿Me parezco a J.K. Rowling? No. Entonces, no son míos.  
  
N/A: *hace una reverencia increíblemente profunda* Muchísimas gracias a todas las personas que me han pedido que continúe. Me siento MUY halagada, y espero que esto sigua siendo de su agrado... ^_^  
  
***  
  
Molly Weasley soltó una risita. ¡Sí, se rió! La situación era demasiado graciosa como para ser ignorada, e incluso ella, la estricta, dulce, amable madre de siete, estaba tratando de no reír. Pero una mirada al reloj le dijo que no había tiempo para esto, y que tenían que terminar de hacer las compras antes de que se hiciera muy tarde y el Callejón se llenara de Mortífagos, o peor, reporteros. Molly se levantó, todavía sonriendo.  
  
-Niños - dijo, porque los veía a todos como niños, (sí, incluso a Remus) - no hay tiempo pare esto en este momento. ¿Porqué no terminamos las compras y nos vamos todos a la madriguera para hablar del tema? Estoy segura de que sería mas privado, y ciertamente más cómodo.  
  
Todos asintieron  
  
-Muy bien - continuó Molly - ¿Remus, porqué no te llevas a los muchachos y yo voy con Hermione y Ginny?  
  
Remus volteó a ver a Harry, quien estaba sonriendo; a Ron, quien estaba riendo; y a los gemelos, quienes estaban en estado de shock puro. Accedió.  
  
Todos se levantaron, pagaron por las cervezas de mantequilla y entraron al Callejón Diagon. Ginny y Hermione, (quienes se veían un poco tristes porque se iban a perder la "acción") siguieron a la Señora Weasley arrastrando los pies. Ron y Harry las despidieron agitando las manos,. Y cuando se perdieron de vista, voltearon a ver a Remus, Padfoot y los gemelos todavía- en-gran-shock.  
  
-Entonces... - comenzó Harry, un poco incómodo.  
  
-Entonces... - dijo Remus, dándole una mirada que decía claramente "Voy-a- hacerte-sufrir-por-esto"  
  
Harry había pasado dos semanas en la casa de Remus, y por lo tanto, sabía que esa mirada era la que se usaba únicamente para Sirius. (quien encontraba la felicidad al molestar a Remus en los momentos más impensables) A Harry le dieron escalofríos. Ron, un poco mas confiado, volvió a ver a los gemelos, y soltó una risa malévola.  
  
Fred y George Weasley tenían diecisiete años. Habían visto muchas cosas, desde la caída de Voldemort hasta el Profesor Dumbledore y su colección de calcetines. Eran magos, y como tales, estaban acostumbrados a las cosas y situaciones más extrañas. Eran traviesos, y sabían que las cosas siempre terminan de la manera menos esperada. Eran Gryffindors, y conocían la nobleza y la valentía. Eran bateadores, y habían aprendido como reaccionar en las situaciones más extrañas. Pero nada en sus 17 años de vida los había preparado para algo como esto.  
  
Su antiguo profesor de defensa era un Merodeador. El padrino convicto del mejor amigo de su hermano pequeño era un convicto. El padre del antes mencionado mejor amigo de pequeño hermano había sido un Merodeador. Ouch.  
  
Le habían dado el mapa al muchacho antes mencionado. El muchacho antes mencionado les había dado mil Galeones para que comenzaran su negocio. Bien.  
  
Ahora iban a ir de compras con los ya mencionados: antiguo profesor, padrino convicto, hermano pequeño y mejor amigo de hermano pequeño. ¡Grandioso!  
  
Fred pestañeó primero. George se rascó la cabeza. Se miraron el uno al otro y se hablaron sin palabras, como sólo dos personas que se conocen muy bien lo pueden hacer. El plan, la menos por ahora, era conseguir la mayor cantidad de información posible. "Observa y aprende" se dijeron el uno al otro. Saliendo de su estado de shock, se convirtieron otra vez en los bromistas magos de diecisiete años del equipo de Quidditch de la casa de Gryffindor que todos conocemos y amamos.  
  
Remus suspiró. Esta NO era la manera como había planeado el día. Pero viendo que lo gemelos salían de su estado de shock; sacudió la cabeza, puso una mano sobre las orejas de Padfoot y comenzó a caminar hacia Gringotts. "Podemos conseguir algo de dinero primero" se dijo a sí mismo. Miró hacia atrás una vez, para asegurarse de que los cuatro jóvenes lo seguían, y entró al edificio.  
  
Padfoot realmente no entendía que estaba pasando. Sabía que el secreto de los Merodeadores ya no era tan secreto, pero al menos estaba seguro con la mejor familia de magos que pudieras encontrar y los dos payasos con más futuro que conocía. Remus había perdido su "impunidad", pero de todas formas era un Merodeador, se supone que debería estar orgulloso de serlo, ¿no? De cualquier manera, Fred y George habían sido muy buenos con Harry, dándole el mapa y todo eso. Por lo tanto, Sirius no entendía por qué todo el mundo estaba tan asombrado. Encogiéndose de hombros, caminó al lado de Remus, decidiendo dejar que las cosas se desarrollasen por sí solas.  
  
Ron y Harry intercambiaron miradas y sonrieron alegremente. Las cosas estaban saliendo exactamente como las habían planeado.  
  
Juntos, la extraña media docena entró al banco de magos.  
  
***  
  
Ahora, mensajes para todos mis amigos felices ^_^:  
  
Kandra: Jeje, ¿viste la segunda película? En cualquier caso, mi recomendación siempre es: ve las cosas en el idioma en el que fueron originalmente escritas. Aún así, muchísimas gracias por leer la historia *hugs*  
  
Nicky: las siguientes travesuras..... *sonrisa malévola* jeje.... veremos, veremos  
  
caila-c: Bueeeeeeno, en primer lugar, NO es un perro, sino un cachorrito abrazable. ^_~! En segundo lugar, Moony o no Moony, Remus fue profesor, y esa es la imagen con la que se quedaron los gemelos. Uno comienza a reflexionar en la gran capacidad de actuación del hombre-lobo... Y Harry.... digamos que decidió ceder a la mitad suya que lo llama hacia los problemas... :P  
  
Diel: Sirius solo quiere que la verdad brille... en especial cuando se trata de cierto profesor de Defensa.... no lo culpo, el pobre necesita unas cuantas risas.... que es precisamente lo que conseguiremos en un capítulo o dos... de cualquier manera, la pobre Molly ya está acostumbrada... no todos sus hijos pueden ser como Percy *escalofríos*  
  
Ariadna Potter: La escuela me liberó esta semana. Ahora, solo escribir!!! :D Bueno, la rata asquerosa esta agendada para el capítulo 6...  
  
Ly: Muchísimas gracias!!!  
  
Hyoku Nyamori: Mi queridísima Ale, muchísimas gracias!!! No hay mucho mas que decir, porque nos entendemos sin palabras, ¿no?  
  
Merak: ¡¡¡Snape y la carabina de Ambrosio!!! Honestamente, ¿qué tiene el tipo que ver en esto?  
  
Nota: Tengo tanta prisa que no chequé si esta cosa tiene errores o no. Mil disculpas y ahí me avisan si ven algo que está equivocado!!! 


	4. Unas Compras Extrañas

Cuando Fred y George conocieron a Padfoot y a Moony  
  
Capítulo 4: Unas compras extrañas  
  
Disclaimer: Quisiera que lo fueran, pero no son míos  
  
Nota de Autor: Este es el último capítulo de la introducción, y después de este capítulo comienza la locura. Espero que puedan aguantarme un capítulo aburrido más. ¡Después de eso, lo juro, solo bromas y risas por un largo tiempo! :P (Oh, thengo tan MARAVILLOSAS ideas planeadas...)  
  
***  
  
Cuando entraron a Gringotts, se acercaron a una de esas horribles criaturas que se llaman a sí mismos gnomos, y pidieron ir a sus cajas de seguridad. La fea criatura, también conocida como Goophirk, quien les hizo una mueca mientras los llevaba en uno de esos pequeños e incómodos carritos. Primero, fueron a la cámara de los Weasley, y los tres pelirrojos presentes se apuraron en conseguir algunos galeones. Harry notó con alegría que la cámara estaba más llena que la última vez que había estado ahí, y sospechó que era parte del dinero de Percy. Percy siempre había sido un hijo agradecido, y Harry sabía que no debía juzgarlo solo porque amaba las reglas y leyes. Si pensabas en ello por un momento, te dabas cuenta que Percy no era TAN malo. Eh, hasta tenía una /novia/.  
  
Fred y George parecían tener más dinero que el que estaban cogiendo, pero Ron llenó sus bolsillos con una expresión de dolor. Harry se rió un poco, porque sabía que Ron iba a conseguir unos cuantos regalos en el futuro, incluyendo una túnica de gala. No que él supiera de eso, pero...  
  
Después de eso, fueron a visitar la cámara de Harry, donde el chico, como siempre, llenó una bolsa lo más pronto posible. Lo que /él/ no sabía, era que Sirius había planeado paga por todo lo que quisiera comprar, y que su bolsa iba a quedarse llena.  
  
Finalmente, fueron a la cámara número 815, la cámara de los Black. No tenía tanto dinero como la de Harry, pero de todas formas tenía suficiente dinero para durar toda una vida. Ahí, Remus entró, y volteando de vez en cuando a ver al gran perro negro, llenó otra bolsa con galeones y knuts. (A/N: Saben, tengo la teoría que dice que los hombres lobo no puede usar sickles, por la plata...)  
  
Considerablemente más ricos que cuando entraron, el extraño grupo fue primero a Flourish y Blott's. Todos tenían su lista de libros, (menos Remus, obviamente) y consiguieron sus libros lo más rápido posible. Yo digo, ¿quien quisiera VOLUNTARIAMENTE pasar tiempo en una librería, sin contar a Hermione? Remus sacudió la cabeza. Los jóvenes son jóvenes, y "jóvenes" y "libros" no van juntos, ¿no?. ¿Entonces por qué estaban los gemelos buscando algo en la estantería de la esquina? Ya habían comprado todos los libros que necesitarían el siguiente año... Intrigado, y siempre el Merodeador, Remus se acercó a ellos silenciosamente, usando sus sentidos lupinos para escuchar lo que estaban diciendo.  
  
-Yo sé lo que te digo, George, este habla más acerca de hacer tus propias pociones.  
  
-¡Fred, solo te ayuda a /modificar/ pociones!  
  
-¡Bueno, no veo nada mejor por aquí!  
  
-¿Qué acerca de éste? ¿"El Arte de la Creación de Pociones"?  
  
- Suena como un montón de basura...  
  
-¡Dale una mirada, genio!  
  
-Veamos... historia de las pociones, historia de los Maestros de Pociones más famosos, cómo usar un caldero... no, George, gracias...  
  
Aún MÄS intrigado, Remus decidió preguntar a los gemelos. Después de todo, no hay nada mejor que conseguir respuestas directas.  
  
-Hola, muchachos. ¿Encontraron algo interesante?  
  
Las reacciones que consiguió fueron ciertamente interesantes. Ambos gemelos se pusieron del color de su cabello, y se apuraron a llegar al lado de Ron y Harry, ignorándolo.  
  
Harry, que había visto la conversación, lo miró curiosamente.  
  
-Estamos listos, Remus.  
  
Remus asintió - Entonces vámonos.  
  
Se acercaron al dependiente, listos para pagar. Antes de que Harry sacara su dinero, Remus pagó todos sus libros, como si fuera la cosa más normal del mundo. Harry, casi congelado, lo miró cuestionante. Remus se encogió de hombros.  
  
-Pregúntale al perro - ofreció como explicación.  
  
Harry se puso rojo, bajó la cabeza, pero no dijo nada. Padfoot fue y se deslizó contra su pierna, y Harry, inclinándose para acariciarle las orejas, murmuró un dulce, tierno, silencioso "gracias" que me haría clasificar esta historia como drama si no fuera por el hecho de que no veremos muchas escenas como esa aquí. Lo siento, gente, esto es humor.  
  
Después, fueron a conseguir pergamino y plumas. Aquí, Remus notó que los gemelos compraron un asombrosamente grande montón de plumas de perico, pero recordando lo que sucedió en la librería, evitó preguntar. Aquí, otra vez, Remus pagó por las cosas de Harry, y aquí, otra vez, el joven se puso de un deliciosos color rojo. Ron, Remus y Sirius pensaron que eso sucedía porque no estaba acostumbrado a nadie comprándole nada, y decidieron no comentar nada; Remus y Ron perdidos en su propia mente, y Sirius, bueno, porque los perros no hablan.  
  
Después de eso, se fueron a la tienda de Madame Malkin. Harry tenía que comprar una nueva túnica de gala, porque había crecido un poco, y por lo tanto, sus otros cinco amigos/atormentadores lo hicieron probarse casi la mitad de la tienda, antes de escoger una túnica roja con orillas verdes. Personalmente, Harry pensaba que se veían demasiado navideñas, pero Remus le dijo que iba a haber un baile en Navidad, y eso lo calló. De pronto, los gemelos se acercaron a Ron y comenzaron a darle el mismo tratamiento que le habían dado a Harry. Finalmente, una túnica de azul rey fue escogida, antes de que Ron pudiera decir "broma".  
  
- ¿Qué están haciendo? - Preguntó Ron, mientras los gemelos pagaban por la túnica.  
  
Fred le dirigió a Harry una pequeña mirada (notada por Remus) pero se encogió de hombros. - ¡Te veías horrible en la túnica que tenías el año pasado, y nadie que sea nuestro hermano se volverá a vestir así otra vez, si tenemos algo que decir del asunto!  
  
Un Ron muy rojo abrió y cerró la boca varias veces, pero no dijo nada.  
  
[Insertar aquí descripción de cómo Harry se puso rojo cuando Remus pagó por sus cosas OTRA VEZ]  
  
De todas maneras, ahora iban por ingredientes de pociones. Aquí, Harry /casi/ consigue pagar por sus cosas, pero Ron lo atrapó cuando estaba tratando de darle dinero al dependiente en una esquina, y habló en voz alta, atrayendo la atención de Remus. Por lo tanto, los intentos de Harry de ser económicamente independiente fueron frustrados, y se ganó una mirada bastante ácida del perro negro que observaba todo. Harry se sonrojó de vergüenza, pero Sirius le lamió la cara, y todo fue bien.  
  
Cuando Remus se volteó para buscar a los gemelos, los encontró pagando por un montón de ingredientes, más de los que un estudiante necesitaría normalmente, y ciertamente algunas cosas que NO NECESITARÍAN para una clase de pociones. Si su mente le servía bien, podía recordar el usar un o dos de esos ingredientes para hacer PTs. (Pociones-Travesura). Después de todo, se dijo a sí mismo, los gemelos tenían una tienda de trucos. Eso era por lo que necesitaban un libro que hablara de la creación de pociones, ingredientes extraños, etc... pero, de todas maneras, era una persona curiosa, y quería saber qué tan lejos llegaba la habilidad de los gemelos con las bromas. También sospechaba que Harry estaba conectado a esto de una manera o de otra, pero no estaba muy seguro.  
  
Habiendo comprado todo lo que necesitaban, el extraño grupo se dirigió a la tienda de Helados de Florean Fontescue, porque todos sabía que Harry tenía una debilidad por el helado. Una vez que llegaron ahí, los gemelos se dirigieron a Remus.  
  
-Profesor, tenemos una reunión dentro de diez minutos con una persona que pudiera ayudarnos con nuestro negocio. ¿Podemos ir? - hicieron su mejor trabajo para parecer inocentes. Harry le asintió a Remus, con una mirada que decía "Por favor déjalos". Remus, que nunca había sido capaz de resistir los famosos "ojos-de-Bambi" de los Potter, tuvo que acceder.  
  
Fred y George le agradecieron apresuradamente, y se fueron. Ahora que estaban solos, Remus se volteó hacia Harry, planeando hacerle varias preguntas, pero fue detenido por Ginny y Hermione, que entraron y se sentaron a la mesa, viéndose bastante enojadas.  
  
-¡ODIO a Draco Malfoy! - dijo Hermione en voz alta.  
  
*** Hehe, se los dejo ahí ^_^  
  
Nadilius Weasley: Draco Malfoy será muy importante... como conejillo de indias. Pero de eso te enterars después. Y los gemelos van a estar encantadores... :)  
  
Sadyc: Mil gracias!!! Hago lo mejor que puedo, y que me dejen un review realmente ayuda!  
  
Diel: Lo siento, tesoro, este capítulo y el que sigue están aburridísimos :(... mi conciencia no me deja escribir nada que no tenga un argumento creíble... pero no te preocupes, para el seis, todo el mundo cae en las bromas que se suponía que eran para otra persona, y ... se supone que no debo decir esto, pero es para darte ánimos... Fred, George, Sirius y Remus, descubrirán el "lado oscuro" de los cuatro conspiradores... digamos que les dan una cucharadita de su propia medicina... ^_^  
  
Lupina: El dejarte "colgada" es solo parte de la diversión... así regresas a leer el próximo capítulo... :P  
  
Natty Potter: Gracias!!! Tu fuiste la que me motivaste a seguir traduciendo, en realidad no me gusta mucho. :( Pero de todas formas, espera el siguiente capítulo pronto!  
  
A todos los que leen esto y no dejan review: Está bien!!! Pero solo piensen que con dejar un "Gracias, continúa pronto", pueden cambiarme el día! De todas formas, espero que les guste y que regresen para la hora de la "acción"  
  
*hace una reverencia*  
  
Hasta la próxima!  
  
Gil-Celeb, la estrella de plata 


End file.
